As Bad As We Wanna Be
by SC
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen, if certain Sailor Scouts decided to give themselves up to evil, all because of broken hearts? If you have read on. (remember, I ask for at least 3 reviews)
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: Let's face it people. We all know that I am the queen of writer's block. And that my two regular stories, 'my true luv' and 'My name is Serena' haven't been updated in about a month. So to make up for it, and hpefully cure my writer's block, I have begun another little story, to keep my 'fans' ~cough~ entertained. But if you really want my other stories finished, drop me a line and tell me to get my lazy butt up and write. Chao for now!

Title: As Bad As We Wanna Be

Author: SailorCandy

Email: [Candyl2764@hotmail.com][1]

  
  
  


A thousand years ago, the world as we know it was very different. Earth, was not the only inhabited planet in the solar system. It was one of many, for every planet was governed, by living, breathing life forms, with their own monarch. They all held Kings and Queens of course, but what was most important were the princesses, for every planet was to have one. Including, the moon, and the sun. These planets, were the most powerful in our solar system, our universe, maybe even in our galaxy. And they too had their princess, or their twins. Yes, the moon and the sun were to one day be ruled by one set of fraternal twins. Princess Serena, of the moon, and Princess Hope, of the sun. One of golden hair, one of dark hair. Daughters of King Solaris of the sun, and Queen Serenity of the moon. The princesses were raised here and there, because although their parents loved each other, they both had to govern their planets at the same time. But this set of twins, were not as ordinary as most twins, even princess twins. They were quite different. For they, along with their cousin Mina of Venus, the second most powerful planet, they formed the all mighty Triangel, 3 powerful witches, destined to rule the galaxy. But unfortunately, the world never beheld their great power, for on her 13th birthday, princess Hope was stolen from her family, and taken to be raised, by the family of the dark moon. Queen Serenity knew, that it was hopeless to try and get her back. With Hope's powers, and the Triangel broken up, there was a very real chance that she could lose her other daughter too, along with her niece. So she did the next best thing she could. She erased all memory of Hope from her people, in hopes that they could find some closure. Now, a thousand years later, she has returned, to be saved from her captors by her younger sister (how, and from who is another story). And the power of the Triangel has been unleased again, but for good or for evil?

  
  
  


Chapter 1

  
  
  


"That's it! I am so sick of you and your problems. Always saying that I'm too needy, too immature, or that I don't study enough. Well if I'm so imperfect Darien, then why do you always drag yourself back to 'make-up'?" Serena screamed.

"Maybe cause I don't want to be responsible for your whining voice flowing all through Tokyo, talking all that junk about how we're 'destined' to be together,"

"Oh is that right?"

"Yeah it's right. News flash Serena: when I break up with you 3 times in 3 weeks, then it obviously means that we're ~not~ meant to be together,"

"Well here's a news flash for you Darien: We're through. Finito, over with, been there done that. I've had it. For once ~I'm~ breaking up with ~YOU~!"

"Well fine then!"

"Fine! Good bye!"

"Good riddance!" he called to her retreating form. And when she was gone, he collapsed onto the couch and burst into tears.

-----------------------@

  
  
  


"Ooh!" she screamed as she closed as she slammed the door behind her.

_The nerve of that no good bastard clod! Dismissing _me _like some kind of employee?! I'll show him who the employee. _

And she hurried on her way to her sister's house. Intent on finding a nice bad luck spell.

  
  
  


-----------------------@

  
  
  


Serena raised her hand to ring the golden door bell on the beautiful marble door. She still couldn't believe that the foster family her sister had been placed with had more money that Bill Gates! But she didn't have time to gawk. The door was thrown open, and Cynthia Westing (or C as she liked to be called) her brown hared green eyed sister, was standing in front of her. Looking pissed.

  
  


-----------------------@

"Oh it's you. I had a feeling you'd be by today," were the first words out of my mouth.

I stepped aside to let the other girl lead the way to my bedroom.

"So what did Darien do this time?" I sneered.

"Well technically I did something to him. I broke up with him," the blonde replied as she flung herself on my queen-sized bed.

_This room is so beautiful. I love how she painted the walls pale blue, and how she managed not to spill any ice cream on that beautiful ocean blue rug_. _My mom would have killed me by now. Oh wait, what were we talking about? Oh yeah. _

I could here her thinking the words she always used to say.__

"You, broke up with HIM? Well it's about time you stopped letting him push you around,"

"Yeah, it's just, HE MAKES ME SO MAD!! OOH I COULD JUST,"

But she let her finger do the talking. She pointed skyward, and a shower of glass came flying down, after she 'exploded' my brand new sister's skylight.

"Hey! Now I know that you're pretty mad at Darien right now, and that you're using your magic to release stress, but I just got that skylight in a week ago. And that wasn't just glass, it was actual semi-precious gemstones!"

"Sorry sis," the younger girl shrugged.

And then I remembered that my little brother had almost done the same thing when he was shoooting his cap gun in my room.

"Anyway, if you're going to blow something up, use Adam's room,"

"Good idea," Serena stated.

She raised her finger, aimed, and- 

  
  
  


**Boom!**

  


We laughed uncontrollably, as Adam Westing's ceiling came crashing to the floor. 

"Hahahaha! And that's not even the best part!" I gasped.

She looked at her watch and began the countdown.

"5,4,3,2,1"

"CYNTHIA!" a young male voice called.

"Right on schedule,"

My younger brother Adam came stomping into my bedroom, definitely not pleased at his 'stepsister's' actions.

"Yes little bro?" I asked.

"Which one of you witches blew my top off?"

They were still giggling to death, so it was a great effort for Serena to force out

"Oops! It was me Adam, and I am so sorry. I was just letting off some steam,"

"Well I'm going to let off a little more than steam if you don't fix my room,"

"Yes Adam," she said with a wave of her hand.

And the young mortal marched out of the room, muttering to himself about hormonal witches with meatballs for brains.

"By the way, I'm going to go play at Sammy's. So you two can have the house to yourselves for awhile," his fading voice called.

  
  


"Wait a minute, what were we talking about?" Serena wondered.

"How much you hate Darien,".

"Oh yeah. Ooh! He makes me so mad! Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna," and she raised her finger again. This time pointing at my fish tank.

  
  


"Hey!" I made a dive and threw her finger off course. Just in time to prevent a puddle of water of spilling onto my beautiful carpet.

  


"Number one, as good witches we are not allowed to use our magic to harm innocent creatures. And you know that. Number two calm down. Mina's on her way over. Now pull me up,"

  
  


Reluctantly, she got up from her spot in the bed and pulled me up. 

"Thanks. Now cheer up. You know Mina always makes you feel better anyway,"

  
  


**BOOOM! **

"Or not," I cried as I ran to the window. But I didn't have to look out to now what had caused that sound. I knew that Sonic boom anywhere. So did Rena.

  
  


"Uh-oh," she said, joining me at the window. "Mina's pissed,"

"You're damn right I am!"

The doors to my bedroom flew open, and we turned to see our beloved cousin enter, stage left. Nostrils flaming, hair flying, the whole bit.

  
  


"What's wrong now?" we asked as we rushed to comfort her. 

"Andrew," she muttered.

"Andrew? I thought you had that bug crush on him. And that you were going to ask him out since he broke up with Rita," I asked. "I was, but I was trying think of a good way to approach him. Then, lo and behold, this really cute guy comes and talks to me. I figured it would be good practice for Andrew. And then, I heard my name from somewhere in the back, so I creep around to see what's going on. And I see Andrew talking to that guy Kyle. And he says that he wants to ask me out. Naturally I was thrilled (AN: blah, blah,, blah) right? And then I hear him say, that he going to wait, because he thinks Rita might want to get back together with him! And I'm thinking 'the nerve of him'. Then I remember that cute guy I was talking to earlier, so I went to talk to him, hoping he would cheer me up. And what did I see? Ladies and gentleman, enter Rei Hino, bitch of the flames, her arm around my guy (okay so I didn't know his name) walking out the door. And to make matters worse, she turned around and WINKED AT ME!"(AN: Ouch! I think I may have lost an eardrum.). Serena shook her head. "Tsk-tsk. Figures that bitch would try to steal your thunder because she can't even get Chad to give her a second look,". She flopped down in my chair. (AN: Are you noticing the ~subtle~ character changes?). And then I said "And let me guess. The Queen of the Bitches just casually gave you a little smirk right?" "Yup," "Figures. That Pyro wannabe better watch out before she gets what's coming to her," I said as I fell on the bed. "Hold up, sis. Now Mina and I, have legitimate reasons for being pissed off. WE have male problems. But what's your excuse?". I put my hand over my eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." "Too bad. Serena and I have spilled our problems, so you have to spill yours. Come on, maybe I can help," the 'goddess of love' said. "All right, all right. I'll tell you. It's Diamond," 

Serena sat up and looked at me with interest. "What about him?". 

"He keeps popping up into my dreams and tries to seduce me,"

"So you've been having sex dreams about Diamond again?"

"Yeah I am. The problem is, I'm usually the one to do the seducing, so I sort of feel powerless in this situation,"

"Like I feel when I look at Andrew or Rei, and I can't turn them into little toads,"

Mina said.

"Or how I feel when I look at Darien, and I can't point him into a torture rack," Serena said.

"Exactly. It's so unfair, that we can't use our powers for even the slightest evil,"

"Well, maybe that can be changed," a new face said.

"Huh?" we said.

Then we all scrambled up and stood in a line, when a black, spiraling vortex opened up in the middle of my bedroom. 

"I said, that maybe your wish can be arranged,"

"Who are you? How did you get here?" I asked.

"Who me?" the voice giggled "My name is,"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Aren't I evil? Sorry about the cliffhanger. But remember, if you want me to finish the story, I'm begging for at least 3 reviews._

   [1]: mailto:Candyl2764@hotmail.com



	2. Dantalian

Author's notes: Thanx for all of your reviews for the first chapter. It's really nice to feel appreciated. You may recognize someone in this chapter, and if you do e-mail me, or put it into a review. And I'm really sorry for the lines on the story last time. My computer must have screwed something up. But try to enjoy this chapter okay. 

  
  


Author: SailorCandy

Title: Bad As We Wanna Be 

E-mail: [Candyl2764@hotmail.com][1]

  
  


~Serena~

  
  


"Who am I?" the voice said. "I am,"

Then the speaker appeared from the vortex. A woman, who appeared Asian, and in her early 20's. Her hair was up in a bun, and she was clothed in a long black dress.

"Dantalian," she finished.

"Dan who?" I asked.

"Dantalian, a highly respected priestess, who's only goal is to serve the source,"

"Uh-huh. And what is it that you want with us?"my sister asked.

"It's not what I want with you. It's what you want with me,"

"What?"

"The power to be evil, to use your powers without repercussions, from those who represent so called 'goodness'. To serve those more worthy, like the source," she said with a smile.

"Number 1. Who exactly is the source? And number 2. Why exactly would we want to serve him?" Mina asked.

"All you need to know about the source right now, is that he can give you the power to rise above your current weak status, and grant you the power to crush all who dare oppose you. Like Darien,"

I flinched.

"Or Diamond,"

C grimaced.

"And even Andrew,"

Mina moaned.

"Okay, say that we did," C started.

"Cynthia!" I gasped.

She grabbed our arms, and turned us into a huddle.

"What?" she asked.

"You know what! How can you even think about crossing to the other side,"

"Yeah C. You know our powers are only to be used for good," Mina said.

"Yeah, but think about it. We have all this power, in the tips of our fingers, but we have never been able to use them to our full potential, because of some goody goody rule. Why not take her up on her offer for awhile, just to see how we like it," she said.

"Well, you do have a point,"Mina said as she stood up.

"Mina!" I said.

"What? I mean think about it Sere. Using our powers to ~really~ get what we want out of our lives. No consequences, no obligations, no scout meetings with Rei and Darien breathing down our backs. Come on,"

"Yeah sis. We could just try it for a little while,"

"Well," I said.

"Look Sere. Let's just try it for a little bit, to see how we like it. If it's that bad, we'll give up the powers,"

"Well,"

"Please!" Mina said.

"All right. I cave. We'll do it," I said.

We turned around and looked at Dantalana (AN: I misspelled that purposefully)

"All right Dandelion," C started.

"Ah, Dantalian," the priestess corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, if we wanted to do this, how would we go about it?" 

"It's simple really. All you would have to do, is join hands, and repeat after me in an incantation,"

"And if when we're evil, than what do we do," I asked.

"Whatever you wish. I ask nothing of you, except that you enjoy your powers, and punish all who have wronged you,"

"All right. Sounds good to me," Mina said for us.

"Very good. Now join hands,"

We did as she asked, and got into a circle.

"Now repeat after me. 'Ganos Ono Oonos Denos'"

"Ganos Ono Oonos Denos," we repested.

"Todos Ovos," 

"Todos Ovos,"

"Enotos Veanos Imanos Lumos,"

"Enotos Veanos Imanos Lumos"* we finished.

All of a sudden a gray light in the form of a circle, rose up and surrounded us. It lasted for about 30 seconds, and when it was gone, I felt very, very, good. No wait. Not good. I felt bad. Very, very bad.

  
  


~Mina~

"So that's it? All of a sudden we're bad?" I asked.

"Just about. Look in your hands,". 

We did. Somehow, 3 objects that I assumed were our broaches had appeared. But they were very different. They were all in the shapes our planet signs, but the colors were off. Mine was red, c's was black, and Sere's was gray.

"I may be asking a really dumb question, but what are these?' C asked, holding up her broach.

"Those are your new broaches. Newly crafted by the evil within ,"

"What do they do?" Sere asked.

"They complete your transformation. Simply hold them up, say an automatic incantation, and reveal your true evil selves," she said as she started to fade. "Remember, it's the new millennium. Evil is the way to be," and with that, the evil Danazalion was gone.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's notes:

* For those of you who can't tell the incantation was an acronym for 'Good To Evil'.

If you have any questions about the plot line feel free to e-mail me. I'm always available to answer your questions.

Thanks for reading, and remember, reviews are always appreciated.

  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:Candyl2764@hotmail.com



	3. Biotches

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long, but I just tried my hardest to create a chapter that is worthy of all your wonderful eyes. Hope you enjoy!

  
  


Title: Bad As We Wanna Be

Author: SailorCandy

E-mail: [Candyl2764@hotmail.com][1]

  
  


~Mina~

  
  


"So, now what do we do," I asked the others.

"I don't know," Serena said, raising her broach. "I guess we're supposed to use these for some reason,"

"I guess so," Cynthia said "But who should do the honors," 

"You," Sere and I said at the same time.

"What? Why me,"

"Duh. Because you're the oldest," I said.

"Yeah by like 3 minutes,"

"Yeah, but you've lived a fuller life than we have. So if it's a trap, and these things will kill us, than you'll have some sort of, older sibling advantage," Sere said.

"Oh no you don't Rena. I'm not falling for that one again," C said.

"Falling for what?' Sere said with her innocent look.

"Okay okay!" I said "How about we all try it at the same time, that way no one will feel slighted, okay?"

"All right," they said.

We all raised our broaches to the air and closed our eyes.

"Dark Venus Power!"

"Dark Moon Power!"

"Dark Sun Power!"

"Make Up!" (AN Okay excuse the Japanese phrase with N/A names. For some reason I just felt like putting it in. K? Back to the story)

We were each bathed in a stream of light, the colors of our new broaches. I don't know how it felt for the others, but to the feeling came almost immediately. Not the feeling you get when you change from cotton jeans to a mini-skirt. But a very different kind of feeling. The feeling you get when you can feel your body temperature start to drop a little, and your squeeze down 3 sizes too small. The feeling you get when you know you're turning evil.

The light dropped soon, but the feeling remained. I observed my fellow scouts to see if any big changes had occurred physically. But nothing major appeared to have happened. Just small things that you really had to look for. Like the golden streaks that were in C"s dark hair. They had dulled to a silvery shade of gray, and popped out against the dark brown background more.

And Serena's once tranquil dark blue eyes. They had darkened to a cross between blue and black, and appeared completely lifeless.

"Hmm," C purred as she stretched her arms above her head. "This is probably how that bitch Beryl felt whenever she woke up in the morning,"

"Or that skank Rei," Sere added. 

"Got that right," I said. "Evil, bitchy, and just plain old bad,"

"Yes," Sere hissed.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well I don't about you 2, but I feel like killing something," Sere said as she stepped to the front. 

"Like what?" C asked.

"Just about anything," she said. Her eyes drifted to the table near the window. "How about?" she nodded towards the table.

"Be my guest," C said.

And that was all Serena needed. She raised her index finger and pointed to the table. Or rather the fish tank on the table. A couple of seconds later, smoke and bubbles started to rise from the tank, and the fish tried ti swim away. Then

**Boom!**

The tank exploded, sending water and fish guts everywhere. Serena blew on her finger.

C started to giggle.

"Nice," I said.

"Thanks,"

"Now what do we do," I asked again.

"How about we go kill people," C asked.

"Fine with me," I said.

"Let's go," Sere said as she started to walk out of the door, with me following.

"Wait!" C shouted. We turned around to see that she hadn't moved at all.

"We can't do this"

"Why not?" I asked, completely confused.

"Well for one thing we're not dressed right," (AN What did you think she was going to say)

I sighed with relief.

"You first," I said.

She raised her fingers and pointed at herself. In an instant, she had changed from a pair of overalls and a tank top, to a gray off the shoulder midriff top, with black leather hip huggers, and 3 inch heeled calf boots.

"Nice," I said "Your turn Sere,"

My only blonde cousin raised her fingers like her sister, and cast her own transformation spell. Her outfit was a black leather halter top that tied in the back, and a silk silver skirt with black strap sandals.

Then it was my turn. I chose a red slip dress with spaghetti dress, with a slit that reached up to my thigh, and shiny, leather platform sandals. We each had silk chokers wrapped around our necks, in our respective colors with our planet signs on them.

"Ready girls?" C asked.

"Ready!" 

"Then let's play," she said as she popped out of existence.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's notes: Probably not the best chapter in the world, but hey, I'm only a teenager. Oh and remember 

  
  


**Review ME!!!!**

  
  


  
  


   [1]: mailto:Candyl2764@hotmail.com



	4. 

An instant later, three witches popped into existence, in front of 'Great Cuts' barbershop. 

"Um sis? You mind telling us exactly why we're at the barber shop?" the shorter blond asked her brunette sister.

"Because sis, in case you haven't realized we are now evil," the brunette said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ookay?" Serena said.

"So if we're going to be evil, than you two," she said pointing at the blondes "need a new look."

"And why is that?" Mina asked.

"Mina! For Christ's sake, you're wearing a red bow in your hair. That doesn't exactly say hard core," Cynthia said, folding her arms.

"Okay, so why don't you need a new look?"

"Hah! Please!" she pointed at her eyes, and pair of silver slouched glasses appeared. "Because I am the original bitch!" And with that, she turned on her heel, and walked into the store, her colleagues in tow.

  
  
  
  
  
  


An hour later, the three girls walked out of the shop, casually brushing blood off of their outfits.

"Okay C, I get why you decided to kill the barber. But I don't get why you had to cut him a new breathing hole with his own scissors," Mina asked her cousin.

But Cynthia just stood there, staring off into space, with a smile on her face (AN: that rhymes!). 

"C!" Serena snapped as she clapped her hands in front of her sister's face.

With a confused expression, C finally started to come out of her trance.

"Hmm?" she said. 

"Did you just hear a word I said?" Mina asked. C smiled again. "Well," she started.

  
  
  
  


(**Flashback)**

_The 3 girls walked into the building, to find three young men, goofing around, and looking at their reflections in the mirror. "Hmm-hm!," the oldest girl cleared her throat, causing the boys to turn around, her friends behind her. "My friends here, would both like a hair cut. As you can see," she said, acknowledging the blondes' knee length locks, "They are ~way~ past due for a trim."_

_"Well I'm sorry miss," one of the boys, a redhead said. "But we close in five minutes, and it would take a lot longer than that to do their hair." Cynthia sighed. "I don't think you understand_," _she said. She stared at the boys all at once, who all of a sudden, found that they couldn't move. Because the brunette's once beautiful green eyes, had turned the color of a swirling gray mist. Hypnotizing the boys as they watched. "I _said! _My friends need haircuts. And you are going to do it," she paused "NOW!" The boys couldn't help but to obey her, and ran around in circles, trying to get their stations ready. _

  
  


_Half an hour later, the two brunette boys, who the girls later learned were Tommy and Kyle, had almost finished up Serena and Mina's hair. Meanwhile , the redhead (or Peter), was busy flirting with C._

_"So, what are you 3 pretty ladies doing in this part of town. I should think you would be at some high class party, not with slobs like us," he said. "Well we shouldn't be," C replied as she tucked back her hair, "but we just like giving our business to the little people." "Well you're probably a lot better than this chick a friend of mine is trying to set me up with,". _

_ "Really? Do tell. What is her name?"_

_ "I don't know. Cynovia, Cindy, something or other. But anyways, I was supposed to go on a date with her tonight, but I'm sure you're a lot more fun. I'm telling you, Darien usually has the worst taste in blind tastes,"_

_ "Darien?" C asked._

_ "Yeah, the guy who set us up. But she's probably a real bow wow though. They usually are,"_

_ "What makes you say that?" C asked as steam started to come out of her ears._

_ "Oh please! The girl's been living here for 6 months, and she still hasn't gotten a date? Probably a slut, that's why no one will keep her,"_

_ "Well maybe, she's just waiting for the right guy. I mean they can't all be as cute a you Peter. What did you say her name was again?" _

_ "Oh yeah! Now I remember. It's Cynthia!"_

_And that's when she reached for the scissors._

**(End Flashback)**

****

"He shouldn't have called me a slut. You know how I feel about my reputation," C finished.

"Anyways," Mina said as she examined herself in the mirror "these haircuts look great,"

Her was a little bit past her shoulders, and curled at the end, with her front strands on the front of her shoulders. While Serena's hair, was all the way to her mid back, and tied with a black scrunchy, light bangs framing her face.

"You can thank me later," C muttered as she walked on. 

"STOP!" a voice rang out. With it, a tunnel of white light shot out through the streets, freezing everything in it's path. Except for the 3 witches. Out of the tunnel, a figure stepped out.

Queen Serenity herself.

"Daughters, niece," she addressed the girls.

"Queen Serenity," they said coldly. 

"What are you doing? I can't believe this! You just killed 3 innocent young men! What were you thinking?"

"Uh please! They were mindless nobodies, who almost got in our way, and got themselves killed. Get over it!" C said, sneering.

"I could never over look this. It's horrendous! And to think you willingly made a pact with the devil, turning yourselves evil! Don't think you're going to get away with this," the Queen said. 

"Look old woman, we have been living our lives by the rule book since day one. We've been honest, we've fought for so called 'love and justice'. We've been to hell and back, and basically played the sugary sweet little angels for years now, and for what? Fickle boyfriends, and powers we can't even have any fun with? No! We're through! We're 3 pissed off little bitches, and we're going to have fun, whether you like it or not. And if you have something to say about it, you dusty old skank, then get ready for the consequences," Serena (AN: surprisingly!) said. 

"Skank," the queen gasped. "That's it young lady, you're all grounded,"

  
  


"Grounded? I don't think so! Venus, hate me whip, encircle!" the once golden heart chain, now a dull yellow, whip, extended from the girl's hand and encircled the queen, tying her hands together. 

"Moon tiara, destruction!" Serena said.

The black tiara flew towards the and threw her ti the ground, causing a rather large hole to appear in her stomach. 

"C, would you do the honors?" Mina asked.

"Gladly," C answered. She outstretched her hand, and a large gray staff appeared. 

"SUN," she twirled the staff around, "RAZOR STAFF," it spun around in the air "ELIMINATION!" and it went flying towards the queen. A few seconds later, there was nothing left but a mangled body covered in blood. 

"Hmm! That was fun," Mina squealed. "Really!" Serena said.

"Well, it was good, but it could be better," C said. 

"How so?" Mina asked.

"Look," the brunette pointed to a one story building across from where they were standing, with a sign that read-.

"Coyote Ugly?" Serena said. 

"Hey! I read about that place. It's a really popular alcohol bar,"

"Full of wonderful ladies and gentleman, eagerly waiting our wrath and destruction," C said.

  
  


End chapter 4

  
  
  
  


Author's notes: It was a little dry, I know. But give me a break. I've been fighting a flu for awhile, so I'm kinda out of it. Remember people, I need to know what I'm doing wrong, so please!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


REVIEW ME!

REVIEW ME!

REVIEW MEEEEEE!

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
